


Four times Louis tried to confess to Harry and the one time he didn’t need to

by reitotan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4 times plus 1, M/M, Romantic Cliches, extreme fluff, fetus!harry, fetus!louis, post X-Factor, s. valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitotan/pseuds/reitotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis liked Harry.<br/>He really, really liked Harry.<br/>But fate didn't seem to like him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Set after the X-Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Louis tried to confess to Harry and the one time he didn’t need to

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a birthday present to my amazing friend Kocka, so if you're reading this, happy belated birthday! \\*o*/

 

Louis liked Harry.  
  
He really, really liked Harry.  
  
He just wished it was as simple as that.  
  
You see, while Louis was quite clear about his likes, and didn’t bother hiding he preferred boys over the fairier sex, Harry, on the other side, was more complicated.  
  
Because of his disarmingly charming smile and cute curly locks, Harry was a girl-magnet even early on his first days at the X-Factor.  
  
That, and Harry was easy-going and really fun to be with, but Louis had thought he wasn’t interested in guys.  
  
Recently though, something had shifted slightly.  
  
For one, every member of their new band, One Direction, already knew Louis fancied Harry a lot more than a simple bandmate.  
  
And when his not-so-subtle innuendos and lingering touches began to be correponded by Harry himself, Louis had let himself hope in something he hadn’t before.  
  
So he decided to just go and try his luck.  
  
Valentine’s day was coming around in a week, and maybe it was a bit too cheesy, but Louis considered it a sign of fate, and started preparing a surprise for his Harry.

* * *

  
  
**_1st time: Song_**

  
  
Of course, with them still being in the competition, the first thing to cross Louis’ mind was to sing a song to his crush. He started practising, and sang it again and again until even some of their staff knew what Louis was up to.  
  
On February 14th, he waited in front of Harry’s room with a mic and ‘Look after you’ ready to play on his phone.

Suddenly the door swung open, hitting Louis right in the face; his mobile crashed down to the ground.  
  
'Oops’ giggled Harry.  
  
Louis was too shocked to manage anything else than a 'Hi’ followed by a cheesy grin.  
  
Well, no use crying over spilt milk, right?  
  
He could still confess without the song.

* * *

  
_**2nd time: Flowers**_

  
  
Fortunately, Louis had prepared a bouquet of flowers. The choice of the flowers wasn’t random, he had picked each one of them for their meaning.  
  
There were yellow tulips, which literally meant 'sunshine of my life’, then some red roses-because Louis liked the clichè-and some blue forget-me-nots, because, well, he hoped they would help in conveying the message.  
  
But just as he was presenting the flowers to Harry, Zayn came by and snatched the flowers, muttering something about having forgotten Valentine’s day.

 

* * *

  
_**3rd time: Chocolate**_

  
  
Louis was starting to get the idea that perhaps fate didn’t like him that much.  
  
However, he still had some aces up his sleeve, and pulled out the box of chocolate that he and his friend Stan chose together. It was white chocolate, heart-shaped.  
  
He knew Harry really liked chocolate, so he grinned and offered the boy still in front of him the box.  
  
Louis felt his throat tighten with anticipation as the brunet opened it…only to be disappointed when he saw Harry frown.  
  
He swallowed nervously, maybe he had made a mistake in choosing the kind of chocolate?  
  
But Harry simply showed him a note which was inside the empty box.  
  
It was from Niall, thanking Louis for the ' _sweetest chocolate I’ve ever had_ ’.

 

* * *

  
  
_**4th time: Poem**_

  
  
Now feeling utterly annoyed at his bandmates’ tempism, Louis sighed.  
  
He really wished it wouldn’t come to this, since he wasn’t so confident about his writing skills, but at that point, he didn’t really have anything else to lose, did he?  
  
He had composed a poem for Harry.  
  
A short one, and while probably it did not contain the most romantic verses-for Louis wasn’t sure he could express just how much Harry had enchanted him-it still made a good job of conveying his feelings for the brunet.  
  
So, smiling awkwardly at the person he liked, he tried his best not to blush while he searched his pockets for the poem.  
  
To his dismay, he realised that the only things inside his pockets were a pen and a candybar.

* * *

  
_**Bonus: Kiss**_

  
  
Louis felt like he was on the edge of crying. He had spent so much time thinking up and preparing every little surprise for his beloved, but not even one had made it to that moment.  
  
He was just about to collect what was left of his phone and apologise to Harry, when he felt two strong hands cupping his face, tilting it upwards, and blue eyes met his open-wide ones.  
  
He forgot everything, and a soothing feeling washed over him, erasing any hint of disappointment, annoyance and sadness that were still in Louis’ heart.  
  
Then he felt a butterfly-like touch on his lips, and realised Harry was kissing him.  
  
He pushed back, trying to express just how much he loved him, and the atmosphere around them heatened up quickly.  
  
Louis felt like he was literally melting because of the passionate kiss, but then Harry broke it, leaning his forehead onto Louis’ one.  
  
"I love you too, you fool." Harry laughed, eyes crinkling slightly at the sides, his cute dimples that seemed to want Louis to poke at them.  
  
For the meantime, though, Louis contented himself with hugging his boyfriend tightly before kissing him again—they would have had all the time in the world to do that, along with some other things, later, because Louis was pretty sure he wasn’t letting Harry go, ever.


End file.
